


Raven feathers and stag antlers

by MishCon



Series: Hannibal drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Antlers, Creature Will Graham, Graphic Description, M/M, Mutant Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Stag - Freeform, Stag antlers, Wings, graphic description of shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Will wakes up to an unexpected surprise.
Series: Hannibal drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Raven feathers and stag antlers

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!

Will trashed in his sleep, the sheets and towels drenched in sweat as the fresh drops rolled down his forehead, dripped from his hair. His condition was getting more intense every passing moment as he was being torn apart and put back together, back arching as a pained moan escaped him. Claws in his flesh, tearing and slicing. He reached for his back, trying to desperately scratch between his shoulder blades as an unbearable itch threatened to eat at his skin. He awoke with a splitting headache, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as a surge of pain shot up his spine and spread through his head, making his muscles tense and ache.

The pain burned bright and red, making his vision swim as the uncomfortable feeling between his shoulders grew. Itching. The pressure in his head pounding. Uncomfortably damp skin. Greasy mop of hair.

Another moan bordering on a scream, another surge up his spine and his skin was torn open, a new weight holding him down, the itch still there but relieved. That left the pressure that kept building and building. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but let himself be numb as his skull was being cracked open and his head rolled back along with his eyes, a weight now added above and behind him.

He was heaving and aching, laying almost completely still, something eventually driving him to stand, stumbling to gather his balance. Weight on his back and head.

He reached behind with the left arm as the right went up to his head. Something soft and silky in his left, sending a surge of electricity through him as if he touched a new limb, and he felt the fingers of his right wrap around something smooth yet rough, hard and solid like bone, going up from the top of his head, curved into a branched point and continued higher from his reach.

His chest was rising fast and frantic, lungs burning to get air. His brain was shattered with sleep, exhaustion and the dull pulsing of pain that made his vision darken around the edges.

He could feel a new string of nerves, extending far, far back. Farther than he should be able to feel.

Shaky steps on wobbling legs, like a baby stag rising after just being born. He reached the bathroom, feeling the new set of limbs struggle to get through the door, along with something getting stuck above. He winced and ducked, pushing through, standing in front of the mirror.

He surely must be dreaming, yet it feels more real than most of his existence. An instinct surged through him, a silent thought and need that controlled his next actions.

Hannibal. Friend. He'll help. He can be trusted.

*

Without memory of the drive, he was sure that wasn’t how he came here anyway, Will now stood in front of Hannibal's home, yet he couldn't bring himself to ring the bell or knock on the door. He made his way around and stood in front of the large glass sliding doors, taking a deep breath and pushing- they weren't locked.

Will now stood in the middle of the spacious room shirtless, a large pair of dark wings curling behind him, along with a crown of antlers growing from his head like an untamed thorn bush.

The light in the hall came on too quickly and a moment after a dark figure was peering at him from the doorway.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Will’s voice was quaking, just above a whisper as the reality and shock began to spread under his skin.

My name is Will Graham. I'm with my friend. It is past midnight, and I hope to wake up from this nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of these leave kudos and comment! If one of these drabble ideas gets great responses perhaps I'll end up doing something to extend the idea or even try create a full story!


End file.
